The Choices She Made
by RosesWithBlackRibbons
Summary: A collection of drabbles! If you would like a drabble of your own inserted, you will be notified and you will be given all rights and it will be clear the story isn't mine. However, the first (I think) 7 stories are all made by me, and unless it is clearly written, the majority of these stories will be by me (I think)! Just PM me!
1. Just an intro

**A collection of short stories... Erik and Christine, as always... ALW's characters and rights... Just my idea... **

Epilogue:

"A man is a monster, and a monster is a man. You often find examples of those, even when you aren't looking for those occurrences." Christine said to Raoul, laughing at his expression.

"Of course, a man can be a prince, too." She added, and Raoul's face seemed to morph into relief, and they both laughed after.

"But really, Raoul, he isn't a monster. Men hide their mistakes, these days, and bury them deep down where nobody can accuse them of wrongdoings. But him, he seems to display his mistakes and his flaws with his mask. Not many men would be brave enough to show their flaws like that." Christine had honestly said.

"And God knows how many torments he had been through with that mask and that face. Oh, Raoul, my heart melts just thinking about it!" Christine cries, and an honest emotion rises within her, and Raoul pulls her closer.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears-" he sings gently, thinking he is rescuing her from her torment. In reality, Christine wants to say how much she loves her angel, how much she knows Buquet was a mistake.

But she is quiet. She is denying.

"Raoul- no. My mind longs to join you in harmony, and yet, my heart beats for someone else. I can't." I say, and my mind is silent, for once.

A man is a monster and a monster is a prince.


	2. Shall We Begin?

**Pop Quiz! Which Phantom of the Opera movie is this based off of?! ;) I don't own Phantom!**

Shall We Begin?:

"I- highly- beg you not to come closer." He says, in a voice as melodious as the angels above. He stands there, in the orchestra pit, so simply, with his mask, Christine knows who he is. She puts down the costumes.

"I heard you- your voice- singing." He starts, and Christine almost comes closer, but she remembers his plead and stays where she is.

"It is, untrained- [Christine deflates a bit], but magnificent, and pure." Christine's eyes sparkle with a prideful glow.

"Thank you... Monsieur."

"And I also have a proposal for you, Miss Day. Would you like to become my student? I would teach you how to perfect your voice. I shall give you some time..." The man disappears with a swirl of his cape, and Christine rushes forward, just to catch a glimpse of that man in the mask.


	3. Quotes

**I've decided that there might be a question or a quiz at the beginning of each chapter! ****Which quote is your favorite? 1,2,3,4,5, or 6?**

Quotes:

Quote #1). "He isn't a myth. He isn't a monster, though either. He is closer to a shadowy figure of a man, a masked man. Erik."

Quote #2). "My heartbeat rests on yours, my mind stays sane if yours does, and the slightest breath you make is a reminder to my body that if I stay alice, you will be there."

Quote #3). "Music has a reason. For every note that is made, every song that is played, it reminds me of how much I've sacrificed for music."

Quote #4). "Is it possible we are reliving the famous Beauty and the Beast story? No. For if you take off my mask, you shall find horror, and if my body disappears and exposes the true man inside of me, you shall find sins."

Quote #5). "I find that my release is not singing, and nor is it you, Miss Daae. I find my release is you, Miss Daae singing, for what is better than an angel with beauty coming out of her lips?"

Quote #6). "Listen to the silence, the stillness. Do you hear it? I do. The beauty. The passion. The Music of the Night."


	4. One of Erik's Lesser Moments

**By the way, Jo Jo, all of those quotes were made by ME! Not another author! I would've given he rights to them and ALW and their permission if I had copied! I typed those up of my OWN ACCORD!**

**Which part/song (I guess) is this story snippet from?**

One of Erik's lesser moments:

"A monster, you say. A torment, a horror... A phantom! Alas, you shall tonight, see the latter, for directions are directions, and not to be disobeyed." His gaze penetrated everyone around him, and afterwords, some said the heat of his eyes were enough to sever their soul from their body.

His eyes, visible through the empty sockets for the Red Death getup, were harsh, and piercing.

Red Death... How appropriate. No, this was not her angel. Never!

His steps echoed as he descended the stairs.

"Andre, Firman, my good Messieurs, you have outdone yourselves today." Nobody noticed the Vicomte silently leaving the room. Coward. The Phantom did.

"A coward as your host..." The Phantom murmurs.

"And an angel for a soprano. Everything fits into place." Christine stepped back, for she surely would die of heat.

"Your chains belong to me!"


	5. A Musical Fire

**Good job MaskedMan2! Okay um... What movie version of Phantom is your fav? Hard one... For me at least!**

A Musical Fire:

Have you felt it? A whisper. A song? Have you heard it? The notes, flying into the air. Have you? I have.

It lulls me to sleep, and lays me there. It seduces me into a world no man has taken me. Just an angel. It has stolen my emotions from me, and stirring them up, into a mixture so immense, I can't breathe. It wakes me up and makes me want to sing. It has tormented my dreams at night, and given me smiles in the morning. It awakens memories, memory after memory of love. It fires my passionate side up, and makes me live.

Yes, I've heard it. I've sung it, and I've danced for joy. I've kissed my little boy goodnight after it, and I've smiled for joy and cried for the emotions within me. I've wept for my father, and honored him, and know he would approve.

Approve of the Music of the Night.


	6. Making a New Life

**Top three fav films: 1989, 1990, and 2003/2004**

**Fav book adaptation of POTO?**

Making A New Life:

Erik felt dense. There he was, genius, architect, one proud to say he had traveled over foreign lands, and he didn't know what to do.

Breathe, he told Christine. He must have sounded professional, because Christine nodded.

"Push." He commanded Christine, a bit psychotic.

"Push!" He cried. She pushed.

/

Christine passed out after glimpsing their baby. Erik didn't know why, but he fetched Darius to bring in a wet cloth to drape over her head.

Of course, pushing out a baby had to be tiring, so Erik really didn't blame her.

Gustave. She had decided that yesterday. At first, she had wanted to name him Charles, but Erik had paled, and disagreed. That name, was incidentally Erik's father's name.

Gustave Destler. Gustave Erik Destler.

Erik had originally wanted Christine's name to stay Daae, saying that his name was surely a sin, but she had argued that a sin doesn't make a sinner, just makes a person who made a mistake. Christine Destler.

He carefully lifted little Gustave from Marium's arms, and observed the baby.

His blonde curls greatly resembled Christine's, and he had-thankfully- a creamy face, with no mistakes in it. His eyes were gold, like Erik's, and his nose was Christine's. However, Erik, upon further notice, realized his lips were shaped how Erik's should've been. An angel.


	7. We've Stopped Second Guessing

**I love most of the books, but I loves Kay's and Leroux's! Fav actor/ actress for Erik and Christine? **

We've Stopped Second Guessing:

"Christine." He said, in his deep, dark voice. She never turned around, just kept going.

"Christine. Look at me." Her mouth straightened. She turned, expecting to see stone and flames. Just... Love.

"An accident. Your life should've been better." Erik said, and his expression never changed, but Christine was sure there was some kind of emotion in him.

"An accident. An accident that my father died. An accident that he fell in love with Paris. An accident that you appeared. An accident that you loved me. An accident that I loved... You?" Christine asked, and Erik may be emotionless, but Christine could not stop what seemed like endless tears rolling down her face. Erik's mouth twitched, and then froze... Again.

"It was an accident that I had ever discovered you, and your voice."

"Then was it an accident that I fell in love with you?"

Silence is my consoler. We kiss. Nothing stops us, this time. No second guessing now.


End file.
